Dear Amy, Love The Doctor xxxx
by XxTheStorytellerxX
Summary: Each chapter is a sweet, little filler between episodes of what should of happened  ! , Doctor x Amy
1. Chapter 1

**Doctor Who Fan Fiction**

**NOTE**- By the way this is kind of a filler story between Cold Blood and Vincent and the Doctor. If you haven't watched Cold Blood till the very end then this will spoil it, ok?

**The Doctor's POV-**

The Tardis rocketed to life as I fiddled with a couple of switches, quickly scooting around the controls. I kept giving Amy quick looks from over my shoulder. I knew she was safe here in the Tardis but that wasn't what I was worried about. A couple of minutes ago she had been crying and screaming for Rory, battling against the same crack in her wall to keep the only remaining part of Rory left, the memory of him. It was like a dagger was stuck in my chest to see her like that, if I could of done anything to help her I would of, without a doubt but it was too late now. I could only watch Amy shaking with sadness and anger and Rory being covered gradually by the light circling him from the crack in Amy's wall. Suddenly the Tardis had shaken to a stop and Amy and I flew across the room, breaking Amy from her concentration. I watched her as she stood up and ran outside to see the explosion as if nothing had happened. It scared me, more than the weeping angels more than anything I had ever seen, how Amy could suddenly forget the one she truly loved in a second. I suddenly snapped back into the present unwillingly turning away realizing that he had been staring at Amy for a couple minutes now without noticing. It was harder than I expected to turn away now. It was as if I couldn't bear to have her out of my sight.

**Amy's POV-**

The Doctor had been staring at me for a while now, every time I looked up the Doctor's eyes looked worriedly back at me. The thing that frustrated me most was that I didn't know why, it was as if he was worried about me. But what about? Ok maybe I had been taken captive by weird lizard creatures but I was fine now. I had to admit it kinda freaked me out him staring at me but after a while I stared back, I felt my heart miss a beat and my breathing start to become uneven. What was happening to me?

**The Doctor's POV-**

It really didn't help me to look away when she was staring back at me with that expression on her face. She wouldn't look at me like that if she knew what I had done. She walked towards me leaning on the control panel next to me.

'What's wrong? Because you staring at me like that kinda freaked me out!' her voice held a tint of teasing in it and she grinned mischievously at me. It was hard to resist as I immediately had thoughts about when she had kissed me and what it would be like to kiss her again. 'Stop it' I thought to myself, 'You're 907, you don't look past late twenties and yet you're day dreaming about a human girl!'

'Well where do you want to go next?' I said quickly changing the subject.

'Doctor, are you trying to change the subject?' She asked in her soft Scottish accent, ignoring my question. Damn she had already caught me out! Was I that easy to read?

'Umm...' She was walking towards me and I was unconsciously walking backwards till my back was against a wall. I was trapped.

**Amy's POV-**

Awhh... the Doctor was so cute when he was like this, Amy couldn't help thinking as she walked towards him. God, I must like him a lot! The problem was he never had a clue about what I felt when I was with him. He may know everything but I think I've already found something he doesn't!

'Amy...' The Doctor said warningly. As I leaned in to kiss the Doctor the Tardis jolted sending me flying across the room, landing on the completely other side to where the Doctor was now standing. Damn you Tardis!

**Doctor's POV-**

Thank you darling Tardis! That was a lucky escape! It wouldn't have been so bad... I mused. NO! I was not going to think about that now! I cautiously approached Amy on the other side of the Tardis, I reached out my hand for her. She grabbed it and pulled herself up.

'Don't worry, I won't attack you again!' She said noticing my cautious expression, 'For now...'

'I best be on my guard then!' I laughed at her outraged expression, the fact she had been beaten by my darling Tardis was obviously too much for her! The Tardis suddenly screeched to a stop.

'Well...here we are, our first stop, Paris!'

'First stop? You sure are being nice to me'

If only she knew the real reason behind it...


	2. A Blown Kiss For My Doctor

I do not own Dr Who or any of the characters... D:

* * *

**NOTE- This is between Vincent and the Doctor and...whatever the next episode is**.

**Amy's POV-**

'Are you ok now?' The Doctor said softly, stroking my long red hair.

My eyes still wet from crying looked up at his face, his familiar untidy dark hair and his gorgeous bluey-green eyes. I suddenly realised where I was lying...on his lap! God, I was in definant heaven here! I closed my eyes again, trying to make the moment last longer, forever even as long as time we lend. I couldn't help but to peek through my eyes at his gorgeous face once more. He smiled lovingly at me, and my heart started racing 100mph. He must think I'm asleep; otherwise he wouldn't smile at me like that. Don't let yourself hope Amy Pond; I reminded myself, the Doctor has no feelings like that towards you only a brotherly sort of caring. But I could dream-couldn't I?

'Amelia Pond' He said. A shiver ran through me, the time anyone had ever called me that was 14 years ago, when the doctor came in his magic box promising all kinds of things, but after waiting for him to return so long I decided to start again. To forget all about my past with the doctor and turn over a new leaf. The 'new' Amy Pond was created then.

'My Amelia Pond...' The Doctor smiled again, stroking the line of my cheek bone, cupping my face in his hands. I wanted to touch his face too, I wanted to run my hands through his thick, dark mass of hair and tell him that I... His lips touching mine brought suddenly me back to reality. I couldn't pretend any longer...

**The Doctor's POV-**

God, I did love her. No use denying it now. I had blown my cover completely. But I couldn't seem to remove my lips from hers, good job she wasn't awake right now! She sat up suddenly and kissed me back

* * *

**A/N**- Sooo sorry that its really short, I will try and make the next chapter longer. Thank you to missprofessorwho for commenting and Taito-Yamachi-Ivr :D I'm really glad you like my story so far..!


	3. There's A River Between Us

Note- This is a filler story between The Lodger and The Pandorica Opens

* * *

**Amy's POV-**

I touched the red, velvet box carefully, turning it round and round in my hand till I found the courage to open it. Inside was a beautiful engagement ring, sparkling in the dim light of the Tardis. My mind sort of jolted; there was something in the very back of mind, shrouded in forgetfulness... I reached out.

'Amy?' The Doctor rounded the corner, 'Have you got the...' he stopped mid sentence as soon as he saw the ring.

'Doctor, why have you got a ring in your pocket?' I asked quietly,' Is it perhaps for River? She said you were going to be married to her right? But...but!' My voice started gradually to get louder and louder and my words speeded up at the same time. Something started brewing in my heart, jealousy. How come he wanted to marry her not me? I know I was jumping to conclusions here but everything pointed towards that. But why, why her? She wasn't even incredibly pretty, not that I am either I reminded myself, and definitely not his type. She was too...

'Amy.' His voice had come closer,' it's not for River, it's not even mine.' His words were caring, reassuring but it didn't cool the burning jealousy inside me.

'But she is going to come back isn't she.' It was more of a statement then a question. The Doctor stayed silent and I did too and for a long time there was silence like we didn't want to face the future, what would happen if River did come back. I looked up, my eyes suddenly felt watery as I looked into his world through his eyes. There was definitely some feeling behind that unbreakable gaze. I was helpless, unable to look away and the silence continued but not the awkward silence that had been before.

'Amy...will you...' my heart jolted at those words, I knew he was trying to say something important.

'What?' I asked.

'...never mind...' The Doctor said and turned away like nothing had been said. Just say it you stupid alien, I wanted to shout at him. I was almost desperate to know what he was about to say. I felt the cold creep in as the blue box's door opened and closed. Then I was alone. I wandered aimlessly around the Tardis' dizzying amount of rooms and corridors. But my feet kept taking me back to the entrance, my conciseness was missing him even in the short period of time he had been gone. I missed the old Doctor, my Doctor, and the one who smiled at me and even joked when times got bad. I could always trust him no matter what; he knew this universe inside out I was safe with him. I had always been independent even as a girl. I had to have been I had no other option; I had had to look after myself most of the time. But it felt weird, like having to adjust your eyes to the darkness after being in the light for so long. Without knowing it I had started to rely strongly on the Doctor. Obviously this was one of the very few situations he couldn't handle. I'm not saying it's easy for me I mean, being in love with an alien was pretty tough! In love..., I started realising that in fact we had never really talked about being in love with each other face to face. I will do, I promised myself, when he gets back I will tell him I lov... The shrill ring of a telephone interrupted my thoughts.

'Who will it be now? William Shakespeare?' I mumbled sarcastically walking towards the phone.  
I was sorely tempted to say, 'Hello and welcome to the Tardis residence' but I didn't get a chance.  
'Hi darling, sorry I haven't had a chance to contact you lately been very busy!' The drawling voice spoke. She didn't have to even say her name for me to know, it was River Song.

A hundred and fifty questions ran through my head, River's voice became a drone in the background.  
1. Why was River calling the Doctor?  
2. What the hell did she mean about,' sorry I haven't had a chance to contact you lately'? Had she called him before?  
3. WHY DID SHE CALL THE DOCTOR DARLING?

That was only a few! My mind went into a fury until River said the words, 'the red haired girl' my attention went back to the Tardis' phone.

'Yeah that red haired girl….what's-her-name…..'

'It's Amy you idiot….' I mumbled into the phone.

'What was that darling, I didn't catch that. Anyway the redhead girl, why is she your companion? Can't you just dump her on a planet somewhere? I mean she always interrupts our 'moments'. I know she annoys you all the time, just get rid of her.' I, without a thought, slammed the phone down.

**River's POV-**

'Hello….? HELLO?' I spoke into the phone, fiddling with the phone cord.  
'He must have had bad signal over there' I said to myself, chucking the phone back into its place on the wall.

**Amy's POV-**

God what a bitch! She thinks she is so much better than me, she's SO WRONG! Next time I see her I'm gonna thrash her! Anger boiled up inside of me and was close to over flowing. I wasn't used to feeling this angry, ever.

'I am going to kill him!'  
I turned towards the door of the Tardis as it opened and the Doctor walked through.

'Who are you going to kill?' The Doctor said curiously.

'I'm sorry for what I'm about to do Doctor' I said as I launched myself at him.

* * *

A/N - Poor doctor! I'm sorry if anyone whose reading this likes River Song (I made her extra bitchy for this)! Please review and comment!


	4. NOTICE

Sorry all the readers of _Dear Amy, Love the Doctor xxxx_ but I am

**temporally** stopping working on this fanfic to work on some of my others.

At the moment the next chapter is work-in-progress so *fingers crossed!*

it will be out soonish...


	5. Through The Eyes of Amy Pond

Through the Eyes of Amy Pond

Note- This is the second part of 'There's a River between Us'

* * *

**The Doctor's POV-**

I was lucky I suppose I thought to myself as I examined myself for cuts and bruises. It could have been much, much worse if I hadn't escaped in time. The only thing I didn't understand was why? What did I do to make her so angry? I had been searching my brain for the reason these last few minutes but every time I came up against a brick wall. I sighed, girls were so complicated. Especially my Amy.

**Amy's POV-**

How could I have been so stupid? I had returned back to my senses and was nearly banging my head against the wall. I remembered the Doctor's surprised face as I launched myself at him. This is what happened when I let emotions take control, all chaos breaks loose. And it did.

'How on earth am I supposed to face him now?' I asked myself, pacing the room ferociously. I was even scared by this new possessive side which my love for the doctor had brought to light. I can't let him know that I got this worked up over a phone call by River, he will think of me as an over possessive girlfriend!

I hesitated. 'Girlfriend'. Thinking about it, I'm not even sure whether we are even in that sort of relationship... He had said that he loved me, but did those words hold the same meaning for him as they did for me? I mean he wasn't exactly the typical human guy, he always seemed so humanlike, it was easy to forget that he was in fact an alien.

Collapsing onto my favourite tardis blue armchair, I wondered whether maybe he'd be better off with River. I mean they were well suited to each other, both eccentric risk takers. The image of River, her arms encircling the doctor's figure possessively, a triumphant smirk plastered on her face appeared in my head. I grimaced, god I hated that bitch.

My stomach rumbled loudly, I fumbled around in my side drawer hoping that I may discover a packet of crisps or something to munch on but there was none. I cursed, the only way to the kitchen was past the doctor's room. As long as I kept quiet the doctor would hopefully not hear me come past, and I could successfully go there and back without having to face him. I just wasn't ready yet.

Slowly and carefully, I picked my way across the corridor, and trying to somehow identify which one of the many doors leading off was the kitchen door which is more difficult than you think considering they are all virtually identical. So with my fingers crossed, I picked one of the doors at random. My eyes clenched shut as I turned the door knob, praying that it wasn't his... I peeked tentively through the crack of the barely open door. As soon as I caught sight of the doctor's dark brown hair, I spun round, I am seriously having a really crappy day today. I turned away, but not before I heard a voice. Her voice to be exact. Could things get any worse? River was with him in his room, probably batting her eyelashes at him and flirting unbashfully like she always did with the doctor. This day was now an extremely crappy one. I couldn't resist going back and looking though the door making sure that I was well hidden from view. No way was I going to leave the doctor alone and defenceless now that I knew that woman was there with him. If she dared make a move on him, I would be there to come to his rescue, considering the doctor was always innocently oblivious in situations like this.

I wish I hadn't. I started running as fast I could, to get as far away as I could. The images of what I had seen crowded my head. River slowly stroking his cheek, running his hand through his hair. Leaning closer to lock lips. But what's worse was the fact he let her kiss with no restraint. Why didn't he push her away? He was nine hundred and something, he already should know that those sorts kisses were not casual greetings. And it hurt, a lot, this burning jealousy and bitterness I felt brewing inside my heart.

I jolted awake and sighed in relief. Thank god that was just a dream. A pretty vivid one at that. Putting a hand over my racing heartbeat, I waited till it calmed down to a slow steady beat.

'Amy?' the Doctor called from outside my bedroom door, rapping his knuckles against the door. Amy leapt to her feet and opened the door. 'I heard a thump and I was just checking to see if...'

I spontaneously threw my arms around him. He gave a surprised sound, but didn't pull away. I could feel his arms slowly start to encircle my waist.

'Hello Amy' River said from behind him.

'Hello River' I replied just as icily, visibly pulling the Doctor into a tighter hug. Even though the nightmare had ended I would now have to face the harder version, the reality one.

* * *

_(A/N I was going to just end it here, all dramatic and mysterious but I couldn't help writing a bit in the Doctor's POV, from when he's outside Amy's room. So here you go :) )_

**The Doctor's POV**

I heard Amy get up and move towards the door. Opening the door I barely had time to register her expression before she reached up and wrapped her arms around me. Well this was nice... I mused contently, maybe this was her apology for hitting me earlier. I slowly started to wrap my arms round her waist. The only thing stopping me from kissing her right here and now was the fact that I could feel River's eyes boring into my back. Why she was so mad puzzled me, maybe it was because I left the brakes on the Tardis again...

* * *

**A/N** - Oh dear, the Doctor really thick when it comes to romance... Anyway sorry readers! It's been so long since I wrote anything, I have had no inspiration in the past few weeks, I changed the plot of this chapter several times already... Well I made it a long chapter to apologies for the long wait. Please keep reviewing! They help me keep going! And thanks to the people who have already reviewed,


End file.
